White Roses
by Hawkllama
Summary: He was something beyond human, while she was as human as it gets. He'd forgotten how to love, while love is all she knew. Could she teach him how to love once more? Or was Ciel Phantomhive already too far gone? CielXLizzy This starts at the end of the anime, on the white roses. Because I love sad endings, but not when it comes to romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dearest readers! I'm here today to present to you the first chapter of my version of what happens after the white roses. It's quite funny, I was thinking about this for awhile, and I thought,"What happens next?" So this is going to be my version of what happens. (Before I wrote this, I was searching for a story similar to this, and I found one that takes place after the roses. Though mine might be a tad bit different...) Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive

It was soon after I'd become what I was now that I realized...

A demon. I'd have to feast upon the soul of humans. Humans...To whom I still feel qualms about serving one.

I was a Phantomhive, born to _be _served. Not to serve. Eventually, I must feast if I want to live even a short while.

"My lord?" Sebastian's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "What is it?" I answered. He said,"We must leave. Those were your orders, were they not?"

We were on the edge of the universe. To put it in perspective, we were on the edge of the living and the realm of the dead. Which is why we were standing on a chasm of white roses. The roses signified new beginnings, which was probably a cruel joke. New beginnings indeed...most who pass through this way are on their way to, what the humans call, Hell.

"I never expected you to be this calm, my lord." Sebastian said. I allowed a small smile and closed my, now glowing red, eyes.

"After all that I've been through, you'd expect this to faze me?" I questioned. I sensed Sebastian's smile.

"I merely want to assume that my master is safe." He replied. I nodded my approval and opened my eyes to look over the edge of the rose chasm.

It was pitch black. I could hear whispering and I could feel a soft breeze on my skin. If it is possible, the breeze felt dark and evil.

"Your...Home before you served me. It's down the chasm, isn't it?" I asked, not fearful, but curious.

Sebastian smiled once more. "Yes. If that is what you'd like to call it. My _Home _per say is down. Very far down, My lord."

The whispers turned into screams, and the breeze turned into a full blown hurricane wind.

"Must we go? Is there no other option?" I demanded. I still remained unafraid. My fate was sealed the moment Alois made that final death wish to Hannah. The second he decided that, I accepted what would happen to me.

But as Sebastian stood on the chasm edge, holding me, I found myself...bored with the proceedings. My human life when I was alive was much more intriguing. It was made intriguing by my servants, my fiancee, and so many more unexpected (Dare I call them?) _friends_.

"Options? Are requesting me to bring you back to your old life, my lord? Because even I, one hell of a butler, could not possibly-"

"No, Sebastian. I'm not requesting anything. This is an order." Sebastian stiffened at these words.

"I want you to take me back. To the human world."

"My lord-" I sensed a protest on Sebastian's tongue.

"No. I don't need you to make me human again. I want to go back." I said.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. The wind raged on around us, and the screams grew even louder.

"My lord, I will do as you wish, but if you go back- there is something I must warn you of." He said finally. Even though a human would've been deaf by the screams by now, I found it easy to hear over because I was a demon. Even though there was a roaring wind in my ears, Sebastian and I continued conversation in normal voices.

"What?"

"If you go back, and you will, you will not be...immortal. You will crave souls, and be able to make contracts, but you will age unless you enter my realm."

I looked at him surprised, "Do you really think I want to be stuck looking like a child forever? No, I definitely don't. Let me ask you Sebastian, and answer honestly, would you rather be a man? Looking as you are now? Or would you rather look like me? Like a boy? _Forever_?"

Sebastian chuckled softly. "So you want to go back?"

I nodded. "This is your order, Sebastian Michaelis. I order you to take me back to the human world."

Sebastian inclined his head the tiniest bit. "As you wish my lord."

The moment the word "lord" left his lips, everything ceased to exist. We were no longer standing on the chasm of white roses.

We were now standing on the cliff that Hannah and I had fallen from. I was now adorned in my regular day clothes, and my walking stick in hand. Sebastian stood behind me, as still and silent as a shadow.

The only differences were that the skull on my cane now had glowing red eyes, and the other difference that mattered...

I was a demon, in a contract with another demon. Something that was unheard of before now. My friends thought me dead, and I was alone in this world.

Except for Sebastian, who'd been with me since the start of it all.

* * *

**Don't worry. The chapters get longer from here on out. Most of my chapters minimum are 1500 words, most of the time more. I just couldn't think of a better ending, or a better opening chapter.**

**So like my other story, Until next time my little llamas, See ya! Spicy Noodlez out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my llamas! I hope you liked the first chapter! As I said before, the first chapter was exceptionally short for my standards of writing. I just had the first chapter short because I fit in everything that needed to be in there. I didn't need to add anymore. Anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

_12 years later after Ciel and Sebastian's return to the clifftop_

_..._

Elizabeth Midford

"More tea, Lady Elizabeth?" Paula's voice snapped me back to the present. I was sitting in the large velvety chair in my father's study, lost in thought about _him_.

Ever since Ciel Phantomhive disappeared, ever since I received the little slip of paper announcing his death at the age of 13, I'd been broken inside.

He was my life. Even if he didn't seem to care for me, there were times that I saw a flicker of affection in his eyes for me. At least...I thought I did.

I remember that last dance at his manor perfectly. He seemed different at the time. I had no idea that a death threat was being held over his head. He seemed so calm about it though.

After I received the card, I immediately assumed that something happened to Ciel. No way would he ever just get up and leave. Not without a proper good-bye-

Though perhaps that dance _was _his good-bye.

Soon after he disappeared, crime ran rampant through the streets for quite awhile. Until one day, when I decided to take action for my deceased fiancee.

As I grew up, everyone and everything around me began to change drastically. My parents began to grow old, and the servants began to retire, and new people were hired on.

Ciel's servants grew old as well, yet they continued to live at the manor and care for it. None of them had retired or anything, and I in fact visited the manor often.

Not only did they grow, but I did as well. I was now a 24 year old woman, who remained unmarried, with a generous amount of money at my disposal.

My parents died when I turned 19. My mother first, and then my father soon after. Both of their wills named me as the one who'd receive their inheritance.

Immediately following their deaths, many men flocked to men, eager to have me as a wife and eager for the cash involved. Even princes and kings from distant countries came.

For obvious reasons, I turned every single one of them down. I still loved my dear Ciel. And I still do to this day.

Which is why I'd been searching for him for the last 12 years.

"Yes Paula, thank you." I replied.

Paula poured me some tea into a small intricate cup, then sat down on the chair across from me.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you intend to reply to Sir Gavone?" She asked. I bit my lip. The man was the only one out of a million who didn't seem to understand that I had absolutely no interest in any relationship out the sort.

"Yes. I thought I told him-"

"You did. Only...well he insisted that he would come over today to speak directly with you." Paula looked down at her lap.

I groaned. The man didn't get the hint.

"Damn it. I thought I made it clear in that last letter. That I _personally _replied to!" I said exasperated. Paula shrugged.

"Well he still seem to not understand. I think today would be perfect to break it to him." Paula said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What time will he be here?"

Just then, my butler William walked in. "Madame. A man is outside waiting for you. He insisted that he-"

For a second, I contemplated leaving him outside. "Yes, yes let him in. Escort him up here when you do." I waved my hand dismissing Will.

Will nodded, then disappeared through the door. Paula turned to me.

"Are you sure you can? You seem-"

"I'm fine Paula." I interrupted. Paula nodded, then disappeared through the door as well.

I leaned into the chair. Gavone was a gold-digger who had indeed poisoned his last wife to get her money. This was the only reason why he was rich. The only reason he had a important position in court trials; he blackmailed people and bribed them. I wouldn't put it past him to attack me right here, right now.

Paula and the rest of my staff was unaware of who Gavone _really _was, but when I took Ciel's place as the Queen's Watchdog for 5 years, I learned about almost everyone and everything.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gavone stepped inside.

Gavone was a chubby old man. He was rich, but just barely. He was balding, and was 50 years older than me.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth! How are you today?" Gavone sat in the seat Paula just recently vacated.

I ignored him, and instead said to Will,"Would you please get Sir Gavone some tea Will?" Will nodded, and went off leaving Gavone and me alone.

"Lady Elizabeth, I told you, you can call me James." Gavone chuckled, and crossed his legs. I again didn't answer.

Gavone swallowed, and an awkward silence fell over the room.

Finally, after I watched him squirm for a bit, I asked, "Is there a reason for this visit?"

Gavone let his gaze rest upon me saying,"Yes, I told your maid to tell you. Did she not?" He huffed, then pulled out a pipe. "She seems incompetent." He pulled out a match, and struck it on my oak wood desk.

I grabbed his wrist just as he was about to light the tobacco. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'd rather you not smoke inside please." I stated coldly. Gavone only chuckled, then blew out the match and put away his pipe.

"So, as I was saying, I came to- _Ahem _- inquire as to why you've turned down my requests."

"Requests? Is that what you call them?" I replied scathingly. Gavone narrowed his pudgy eyes at me.

"Yes. Requests. Why do you turn me down repeatedly?" He asked in feigned politeness.

"I don't like you." I bluntly stated. Gavone looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "Why-?" He began.

"I don't like you, because I have told you many times before. I am not interested in marriage to anyone. Not you, not anyone. If you don't appreciate my decision, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

Gavone inhaled sharply. I took a sip from my tea, ignoring him again. Finally, he forced a smile and said,"Why would you not want to marry? There are many men, and yet you turn them all down. Why?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I stood up and made my way to the other side of the desk where he was sitting. Gavone watched me warily.

I set my tea down, and ran my hand across a deep cut on the desk. "Do you know what this is from?" I asked gesturing to the long cut.

Gavone coughed. "Lady Elizabeth is this really relevant-?"

"Do you know what this is from?" I repeated, more insistent. Gavone swallowed again.

"What's it from?" He asked apprehensively. I looked at the cut saying, "It was from a former suitor of my mother. This manor once belonged to my mother's father. He gave it to my father after he married my mother. The house was a wedding gift to them."

"One day, a man came here looking to marry my mother. My grandfather turned him down, and he became angry. He pulled out a sword..." I walked over to a glass case that held a sword, "And cut across the desk in his rage."

I opened the case, and pulled out the sword. Gavone fidgeted.

"I'm not sure where this is going-" He started.

"My mother was in the room, and she was in danger. My grandfather had to react quick, or else things would go down-hill _very _quickly. So he pulled his gun out, and..." I mimed shooting Gavone in the head, making a _boom _sound.

"My mother watched it happen before her very eyes. Yet, she was okay. She never had any after affects from watching a man get shot in the face." I twirled the sword in my hand, watching it curiously.

"Maybe that's why she taught me how to use a sword." Suddenly, I stood before Gavone, the sword tip pressed against his bobbing Adam's apple.

"My dear Elizabeth, what are you-?" I withdrew a gun from my thigh, which was under my dress. Gavone smirked when he saw underneath, then his small beady eyes widened in fear when I pressed the gun to his temple.

"So, now I would like to ask you..." I pulled the gun and sword away. I took two steps backwards to make sure he wouldn't grab at me or my weapons. Gavone sighed in relief, but frowned as he watched me take all of the bullets out of the gun except for one. I spun the chamber, and closed it just as quick.

I walked over to him leisurely, then pressed the gun against his right leg. I put the sword against his neck once more.

"...Why are you really here?" Gavone gulped.

"I merely wanted to ask you why you've turned me down-"

_Click_

Gavone gasped, then began to breathe erratically. "Lady Elizabeth-"

"Let's try this again, why are you really here?"

"Elizabeth-"

"Answer the question." I snarled.

"I- I- "

_Click_

Gavone let out a shuddering breath. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Did you know that this particular gun can hold 6 bullets at a time?" I asked conversationally. He took a shaky breath. "Really? That is very illuminating! Now, may I-?" He tried to stand up, and I whacked him with the flat side of the blade, sending him sprawling into the chair.

"Why are you here Gavone? What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want nothing! I told you-!"

_Click_

"Lady Elizabeth, please! You're really going over-board here!" He tried unsuccessfully to squirm away from the blade.

"Why don't you answer? Do you really want to risk getting shot in the leg? Or do you think some..._incentive _might persuade you a bit?" I moved the gun and put it in between his eyes. He went cross-eyed watching the gun.

"Why are you here? I'm becoming impatient, Gavone." I said cheerfully.

Beads of sweat trickled onto the barrel of the gun. "I don't want-"

_Click_

Gavone screamed in fear, then began to silently cry. Tears cascaded down his fat cheeks. "Please, Lizzy-!"

"Don't call me that." I whispered, then in a louder voice said, "You now have a 50% chance of life or death. Choose your next words wisely, Gavone."

Gavone's body was racked with shuddering, and he finally said, "I was supposed to kill you. Then I was supposed to say that you'd agreed to marry me, and that you gave me everything you own. Including the Phantomhive manor and it's belongings."

I smiled, pleased that he'd finally revealed his true intentions. I left the sword pressed against his throat. Pulling the gun from his head I said, "Let's see what would've happened had you not answered me."

I pointed the gun at the wall behind me, and fired.

_Bang!_

"Well, you live to die another day I suppose." I said bored, then sat back down in my chair with the sword and the gun.

Gavone had stopped his sniveling, and looked at me, anger evident in his eyes. "You bitch-"

Just then, Will walked in. "Here's your tea, Sir." He presented the teacup to Gavone. Gavone looked down at it disgusted.

"It's poisoned, isn't it?" I smiled at him, then raised my cup to him. "To living." I said, then sipped the tea.

Gavone glared at me, then walked out. As he walked out, Paula walked in, a tired expression on her face.

Suddenly, Gavone stopped in the doorway. I cocked an eyebrow. Paula and Will watched him curiously.

"You are just like him. It's like you're channeling his spirit." Gavone said.

"Who?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Ciel Phantomhive. You're just like your dead fiancee." He finished, then walked out.

I watched him, and thought of Ciel. Ciel...I guess I spent too much time around him when he was alive...and with me.

I slammed my fist into the desk.

"I'd like to be alone now please." I asked, my hair blocking my view of Paula and Will.

Silence followed, and then the door closed. I looked up to see the room empty. I was alone...

I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm writing this in the middle of a class at school. Don't worry! I finished my work, its just that my teacher didn't tell me what to do afterwards, so I thought, 'Why not?' I mean it ****_is _****a typing class! lol Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth Midford

"So, your little *Ahem* meeting with Sir Gavone went well I take it?" Paula asked bemusedly. I chuckled.

"Of course it did. Every little _meeting _always goes well." I said. Gavone hopefully, surely, got the hint now. I didn't think that he'd be in touch with me any time soon.

"Anyways, do you remember what we were talking about before the interruption?" Paula asked. I nodded.

"The Frozen Fair, yes I remember." I said. I hadn't attended it for the last 8 years.

"Well are you going to go?" She asked. "It is tonight you know!" Sighing, I went and sat on the bench next to the window.

The reason Paula wanted me to go was unknown. I bet that she hopes that I'll find someone suitable to marry, or something like that. But for the last 8 years, I didn't give in to her insistence and I wouldn't now.

"You know I don't like places like that anymore. The atmosphere is-"

"If you refuse to go, I'll drag you myself!" Paula said determinedly. "And I'll also lock up the entire house, and hide the keys somewhere you'd never find them!"

I allowed a small smile and replied, "Well, if you do that, then I guess I have no choice." Paula squealed, and wrapped her arm around mine.

"You are going to have so much fun! Ooh! The Frozen Fair, finally! After 8 years!" She cheered, and proceeded to drag me off to my bed chambers.

* * *

_5 hours later_

Ciel Phantomhive

"Why must we go my lord?" Sebastian asked in a bored voice. I shrugged, as he buttoned my waist coat.

"I guess I like to...be apart of society every once in a while." I replied in a just as bored voice.

The truth was that I still hadn't grasped fully onto the fact that I was a demon. I didn't participate in normal life; Most of the time, Sebastian and I traveled around. But every few years, I returned to my old homeland in search of the normalcy that I left behind when I was 13. So I went to the Frozen Fair to regain some of that normalness.

"Well," Sebastian said pulling out his watch from it's pocket. "Shall we be going?" He stood up, and stepped away from me. I nodded, and we both proceeded to the front door.

We were staying in a old abandoned flat on the outskirts of England. As a boy, I would've complained about it, but now I was beyond petty things such as lack of electricity. I could see just as fine in the dark as I did in the light.

The land-lord's face when we told him we'd like to stay for a bit in his run-down flat... I chuckled to myself.

"Is there something amusing to my master?" Sebastian questioned. I shook my head.

We arrived at the fair in a matter of minutes. Since I was no longer human, and we had no carriage, I saw no need to keep up the facade of being a noble. I dressed nobly, yes, but instead of tracking down a carriage I told Sebastian that we could just run.

We stopped just a few yards away from the entrance, and set down in an alleyway. We dusted off our ruffled clothes, and walked at a human pace to the booth where you paid to get in.

"Um, pardon me sir- but ya gotta pay-" I stopped in my tracks, then turned to face the man. I let my eyes flash red, and then smiled innocently.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, and began to make my way over to him. He gulped, and shook his head quickly.

"No! I just thought that-! No, go- you can go in!" Stuttering, he gestured wildly to the fair. I chuckled, and walked in.

The thing about humans, some of them seem to understand that you are not a force to mess with. Others refuse to listen until you bash their head in. One of the few things I found useful as a demon was this unseen force that warned people to listen and cooperate.

"So, do you want to go my lord?" Sebastian asked. I shrugged. Most of the time, I managed to find something interesting at the last minute. Though recently, nothing could really catch my attention-

"Do you need help finding something sir?" I looked up at a woman who was watching me with interest, and seemed to be sizing me up.

No human woman had managed to catch my attention either.

"No thank you." I said curtly, and then walked past her hurt expression. I heard Sebastian chuckle behind me.

"What?" I whispered. I sensed him shaking his head. "I was right on one thing. When you decided to not stay forever as a boy, I assumed that you'd be even more handsome than I."

"Why is that?" I gritted my teeth in annoyance as another woman made her way over to me.

"I thought this because you were human at one point. You were a handsome boy, and not only that, but when a demon is made to look like a human, their features are automatically made to look appealing to humans. This way, it is easier to sign a contract with any. You were already human though, so basically you ended up looking even more beautiful."

"Sir do you-?" The woman began.

"No." I snapped in annoyance, and pushed, literally pushed past her. Sebastian smiled again. I tried not to turn and slap him and the woman.

This year's Frozen Fair wasn't off to a good start.

* * *

Elizabeth Midford

The carriage trundled through the streets towards the fair. The closer we got, the more people that walked in front of our carriage.

Finally, the door opened. "Sorry, M'Lady. This is as far as we can get in this crowd." Will bowed his head in apology. I waved him off.

"It's okay Will." I replied. Then, I turned to Paula. "Let's go." I opened the umbrella I was holding, and proceeded through the crowd towards the river.

When we arrived, Paula immediately began to stop at different stands. At one point, we stopped to watch the Ice Carving Contest. Paula cheered for however she wanted to win, and we continued on. Eventually, we came to a place where a man was performing magic tricks. Paula volunteered me. I think she was trying her best to ensure that I had a good time. Especially since this was my first time to the fair after many years.

"Alright, we need one more volunteer!" The man named George called to the large crowd. A lot of people (Mostly men) volunteered.

"How about that young man in the corner?" George pointed to a man finely dressed man in a top hat. Next to him stood... No way.

Top hat man pushed through the throng, and stood before George. Now that he was closer, I could see why George chose him.

He stood out because of his handsome face, athletic build, and...an black eye patch. I inhaled sharply.

"Well, now! I've got my assistants Miss-,"George walked over to me and whispered, "What's your name darlin'?"

"Elizabeth Midford." I said. I wanted to see if my hunch on who the eye patched man was, was correct.

"Miss Elizabeth Midford!" George said. Sure enough, the eye patch guy stiffened. George walked over to the eye patched guy.

"And what is your name?" George asked.

Instantaneously, everyone and everything seemed to stop. Time seemed to slow as the man whispered a name of someone who had gone missing years and years ago. The name that had haunted my dreams, and my waking eyes.

...

...

"I am Ciel Phantomhive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol. Them cliffhangers.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive

When Lizzy spoke her name...I realized just how much she and everyone must've changed in the last few years.

Somehow, though, out of everywhere in the fair, out of everywhere in the _world _and I just happen to meet my ex-fiancee inside of some human's cheesy magic trick tent.

After I said my name (Just to be sure that this was indeed Lizzy), she stiffened next to me. Uh-oh...This _was _Lizzy. I need to get out of here.

"Excuse me," I walked over to the human man, and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned, Lizzy's bright green eyes immediately snapped onto my own.

I have never once been breathless before in my demon life or my human life (Except for the time my manor was redecorated with pink and streamers...).

But when I looked into her eyes, I saw her soul and all of her emotions from the last 8 years.

Pain...

Loss...

Sadness...

Regret...

and...Anger-?

"I must take my leave. You may need to pick someone else from the audience." I stiffly said. Even though I continued to stare at Lizzy, the man looked cowed and nodded.

I finally broke her depressing gaze, and strode out of the tent in search of Sebastian. As always, he was prepared for anything.

He had a carriage open, in the middle of the fair, in the middle of the crowd. It must've been a forgotten object, because no one seemed to notice it...except for the little old fortune-teller human.

"Satan has come! He has brought his demon up from the bowels of the Earth to destroy our souls!" She waved in the direction of the carriage, screaming.

Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps from behind me. I also smelled a familiar scent from oh-so long ago...Lizzy.

Just as she was about to reach me, I walked through the crowd, and stepped up into the carriage. Sebastian closed the door, and immediately, I heard whispers and the carriage began to move.

Just then, I heard an angry scream. I looked through the window, and saw Lizzy. She was holding the hat she was wearing in her hands, and it was snapped in half. I almost chuckled to myself, but stopped when I thought of the situation.

I had just met someone from my human life. She still clung to the distant memory that used to be Ciel Phantomhive, and recognized me after 12 years.

Elizabeth Midford... How? What are the chances of seeing _anyone_ from my human life? How was this even possible? It would've been better had I not seen her. Because of seeing her...I'm not sure.

An unfamiliar feeling settled in my stomach. What was wrong?

The sun eventually set and after a bit, Sebastian opened the door and climbed in. He sat down across from me.

"My lord? How are you?" He asked. I detected a hint of concern in his voice.

"How am I? Is that a joke?" I replied. I was a demon, nothing could touch me.

"No, my lord. It is not a joke. You looked...torn. After we left." He spoke, staring directly into my eyes.

"I'm fine. Let's just... I want to go on a walk please." I ordered.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "You've gained some manners since you've become a demon."

"You've gotten bolder since I've become a demon." I said my eyes narrowed. Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, I have been out of order my lord. My sincerest apologies, master." Sebastian inclined his head, ever so slightly.

I accepted that, then relied, "Are you going to stop the carriage so I can walk?" Sebastian nodded, then the carriage began to come to a slow stop.

I stepped out, and stretched. We were standing outside of a semi-empty alley. At the end of it, I could see a group of men. Sandwiched between them was a woman. From where I was, I could see the cut on the right sleeve of her arm which lead me to assume that this woman had been attacked.

I sighed. "I'll go help her." I said. Sebastian laid his arm on my shoulder.

"Master," He started, "Are you sure? You've become abnormally kind as of late and I-"

I brushed his hand away. "I'm fine." I snapped. "Besides, I need to relive some stress or I might slaughter the whole city." I began to make my way over to the group.

* * *

Elizabeth Midford

The fair had ended, and I was extremely angry.

Out of all the places on Earth, I never though to find Ciel in a common place such as the fair. Honestly!

I had stormed out of the man's tent, and saw Ciel getting into a carriage driven by shadowy horses.

Yes, shadowy. The horses were completely black with wisps of black shadows flowing around their bodies. The carriage itself was intricately carved. It too was black.

I must've been the only one who could see this though, because when I screamed and snapped my hat, everyone stared at me like I was insane.

Later on, Paula asked why I made such a scene. I tried to tell her about the carriage, but she just stared blankly and obviously confused at me. Finally, I got out of the carriage, and began to walk away.

Which is how I ended up walking through London on my own with nothing but my umbrella, and my purse. Not exactly the smartest idea, but what are the odds that I'd run into anything?

Suddenly, a cat-call from across the street caught my attention. "Hey there Miss! You lost?" I ignored the man, and continued on. I turned into a alleyway to avoid him.

Then of course, me just being me, I just so happened upon a group of five men in a alley.

"Why, hello there!" The guy I ran into said cheerfully. I bit my lip anxiously. Of course you just _had _to jinx it Lizzy!

"Hello sir." I began briskly, pretending that I wasn't the only lady in a group of men. "Could you tell me which way to-?"

The man cut me off by pulling out a knife. I stared.

"We'll be taking you now." He said, as he casually twirled about the knife. I tossed my purse to the ground.

"There you go. Now, which way is-?"

He approached me quicker than I anticipated, brandishing the knife. I was smart enough to know where this was going.

I closed my umbrella, and jabbed at him. He smirked, and suddenly the umbrella was wrenched out of my hand.

Not approving of where this was going, I pulled out my own knife from my ankle, and held it out in front of me. The men all laughed raucously.

"You sure you won't cut yourself using that darling?" One of the men said through his laugh.

I gritted my teeth, then replied, "I guess you'll have to come find out." Their laughing died, and the first guy narrowed his eyes at me.

He stepped in front of me, then lunged clumsily to the left making a slashing motion with his right arm. I almost smiled at his idiocy, and cut him lightly across his left shoulder.

He yelped in pain, then said in anger, "You whore!" I let a small smirk onto my face.

"Come on, or are you too afraid of a woman?" I taunted. He growled menacingly under his breath, and charged again.

I was just about to slice him again, but I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I dropped the knife.

One of the men chuckled from behind me. "You seem to have forgotten about us." I looked over at my, now throbbing right arm.

One of the men had made a large cut on my elbow. The cut stopped just above one of my major arteries in my wrist.

The pain was too much, and I was unable to get my knife. The men slowly began to close in, laughing softly.

"We'll get a good price for this one John. She's a blue-blood. I'd be wiling to bet my money on it." I was sandwiched between them, and I strained to get away.

Suddenly, I heard a achingly familiar voice from the other end of the alley.

"Let her go." I craned my neck to see past the men. It was Ciel.

* * *

**Lol, I leave thee with another cliffhanger! I apologize! (Not really. I'm actually enjoying this! XD You mad bro?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...yea. I haven't been on here in a while, but that doesn't matter. Cause I'm here now! Here's Chapter 5, Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth Midford

"Ciel..." I couldn't believe that he decided to show up here now, after he ran from me like the little son of a bitch that he is. Seeing him made me happy, but I also got extremely pissed off. He ran away, and now he decides to come back now? Especially at a crucial moment like this... I collapsed to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the men spat. Ciel bowed his head, and smiled.

Immediately, warning bells went off in my head. Ciel has never really smiled, and he certainly never _ever _would bow to any one. At least, the Ciel that I once knew wouldn't.

"That is neither here nor there." Ciel replied calmly, the smile still on his face, "Right now all you need to know is that the girl you just attacked is royalty." He began to pull off his black gloves. First, he pulled off the right.

"So? What, is that supposed to scare us or something?" Thug #1 said. The group glared at Ciel, challenging him to say something.

Ciel pulled off the left glove, then put the pair into his pocket. "Royalty always has bodyguards nearby." He said, then set his cane against the brick wall.

"And? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Thug #2 snarled.

Ciel looked up, and everyone, myself included, gasped. Ciel's eye was pink, a bright piercing pink with a black slit for a pupil. His eye reminded me of a cat's.

"Where do you think this woman's guard is at?" He said. The thugs all seemed confused, except for Thug #1.

"You-" Suddenly, Thug #1 was on the group, blooding seeping from his eyes, nose, and mouth. The group saw this and went into a panicked frenzy.

"What the fuck?! What just fucking happened?!" Thug #3 yelled. Ciel hadn't moved, yet the gang immediately assumed that he did it.

"What the fuck are you?! MONSTER!" Thug #2 screamed and pointed at Ciel. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU-!" Thug #2 was cut off, as he too met the same fate as his friend.

This time, Ciel was standing over the man, and I heard him whisper ominously, "I am much _much_ worse than any monster you'll ever encounter."

The group scattered to the edges of the alley, attempting to make as much space between themselves and Ciel. I just sat their, staring shocked at the bodies.

Suddenly, Ciel turned his pink cat-like gaze upon me. My heart beat sped up, and I froze, paralyzed from fear.

"Close your eyes, Elizabeth." He said. I stared up at him from the ground. "What?" There was a strange buzzing sound in my ears. Was this really Ciel? Maybe I was mistaken before...

"Elizabeth, you must close your eyes. I don't want you to see this." Ciel leaned down, and put his face in front of mine.

"See what? What are you going to do?" I asked fearfully. Ciel stared into my eyes for a while, then suddenly whispered, "You don't have to be afraid of me."

I breathed out, and he continued to whisper into my ear. "Close your eyes and imagine that you're home at the Midford estate. Imagine something happy for me..." I slowly closed my eyes, and I heard his mutter of approval.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, okay?" He said from above me. I assumed that he was standing.

"Okay." I replied. I listened as carefully as I could, and heard the squeaks of terror coming from the men that attacked me.

"No- NO!-" There was a sickening crunch, and then a splatter. One of the men screamed, then suddenly that sound was cut off. The process repeated until the last man.

"What-? What are you? How-?" The man began to sob. "God have mercy! MERCY! HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL LORD! OUR FATHER WHO ART IN-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiip! _I squeezed my eyes tighter, as I heard the more sounds of ripping and splatters.

I listened for anymore noise, but there was nothing. I wanted to call out, but I was too afraid. Finally, I got the courage to speak.

"Ciel?" I tentatively called.

Suddenly, I was being held in someone's arms. I was about to open my eyes, and slap the living shit out of the person (How dare they pick me up?!), until I heard his voice.

"Don't open your eyes. Not yet." Ciel muttered to me. I obeyed, and instead tried to forget what just happened. Pretend that I wasn't being held in my supposedly dead fiancee's arms. His left arm supported my legs, and his right arm supported my back.

Just then I felt a light breeze on my face. It ruffled my dress, and I could've sworn that I heard birds cawing from behind me.

Were we flying? No...no way. Impossible... I think.

"You can open your eyes now." He said. I heard him, but I still didn't open my eyes. I was afraid that I'd see the lifeless bodies of those thugs in front of me.

"Elizabeth, you're okay. You're safe now." I breathed in deeply, then opened my eyes slowly and cautiously. We were in front of the black carriage that Ciel had escaped into from before. It still had the shadowy horses attached to the front of it.

"Where are we?" I asked. I didn't recognize any of the shops.

"We are in the southern part of London." His voice was different from 12 years ago. It was deeper, more masculine. His voice also was smooth sounding, it reminded me of honey or velvet. I felt really comfortable against him. Through his clothes, I could feel that he was well muscled.

Wait, what? Through his clothes-?

Right then I remembered that I Ciel was holding me. I made a small eep sound, and Ciel looked down at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I gulped, "Could you- erm -maybe set me down?" I tried to ask in the politest way possible.

Ciel chuckled, and I stared at him. He had _definitely _changed a lot in the last 12 years. The Ciel I knew would've never chuckled or laughed. It was a rare thing whenever he did.

"Is this uncomfortable for you Elizabeth?" He asked. I detected a hint a amusement beneath the polite tone.

"Slightly. So could you-?" Ciel ignored me, and carried me to his black carriage.

"What are you doing?!" I asked indignant.

He kept staring forward, still ignoring me.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" I said angrily. He still continued to stare forward.

"Phantomhive! Answer me goddammit!" I snapped.

A chuckle sounded from my left, (Or from the direction of my feet). "Miss Elizabeth certainly has picked up some bad habits over the years, hasn't she?"

Sebastian was suddenly walking next to Ciel and me. I stared at him surprised. Where did he come from?

"Yes, she certainly has." Ciel replied. I huffed, remembering my anger.

"What, am I suddenly nothing to you? Answer when I ask you a question!" Ciel chuckled, and I heard the rumble from his chest.

"She is similar to yourself when you were a boy, My Lord." Sebastian commented.

"Ciel, you better-" I yelped as Ciel set me inside of the carriage. He climbed in after me, and sat down across from me.

I heard Sebastian click his tongue, and the carriage began to move slowly through the empty street. Though I could see the shops moving past, the carriage didn't shake or quake. It didn't even feel as if we were moving.

I wanted to ask so many questions, but I didn't know where to start. Where had he been these last 12 years? What had he been doing? Why did he leave in the first place?

I was about say something, but Ciel spoke first.

"I'm sorry for any pain that I've caused you, Elizabeth."

My eyes widened, and I just stared blankly at Ciel's face. He certainly had become even more handsome than when he was a boy. It almost seemed as if his features had been enhanced to look even more attractive.

His face was more chiseled, and his eye seemed to have turned an even deeper royal blue. Suddenly I remembered that before his eye color was pink, and had a slit for a pupil. Now though, his eye was back to normal...well as normal as I remembered anyway.

"Your eye, it was a bright pink before." I blurted out. Ciel looked up surprised that I didn't address his apology.

Dammit, why do I always say the first thing that comes to mind?!

"Well?" I impatiently egged him on to respond. He smiled saying, "Yes, my eye color was pink before."

"Why is it blue now?" I asked curious. He stopped smiling.

"You do not need to know." He replied, then looked off to the left out the carriage window.

We rode in silence, until I finally spoke.

"So, you're sorry?" He looked away from the window, and into my eyes. Immediately I felt weak and cold.

"Yes. I am sorry. I made the worst decision that day, deciding to leave behind everyone that I knew and love-." he stopped, then closed his mouth at my expression.

"Love? You are a creature incapable of love." I snapped angrily.

Whenever I was bored, I would come up with different scenarios about how I would confront Ciel when I found him. I never imagined that our conversation would be like this.

"You're right. I am incapable of love. If I had loved, maybe things would've turned out different. Maybe I wouldn't have left you all behind." He said, looking down at his feet.

"And for what? What did you leave us for exactly, Phantomhive?!" I said, enraged.

Ciel didn't respond. He merely continued to stare down at his feet.

"I had to leave. It was for the best..." He trailed off.

I was about to reply, but I heard something in Ciel's voice. It sounded like...sadness. I didn't even know that he was capable of sadness, that uncultured swine.

"Why did you leave?" I repeated in a softer tone. He breathed out slowly.

"We're here." He said. I looked out the window. We were outside of my house.

"Phantomhive, we're not done here. I want answers!" I said. He ignored me, and got out to hold the door for me.

"Phantomhive, answer me now!" I yelled. He continued to ignore me. That bastard, he better not make this a regular habit...

"You should get that wound cleaned and fixed up." He finally said. I suddenly remembered the long gash on my right arm.

"No. I don't care about my arm right now! I want you to answer my questions!" I walked right up to him, and put my face in front of his. It was hard to do since my head only reached up to his chest.

He sighed in defeat. "What question would you like me to answer?"

I stopped. The hole in my chest, carved into my heart and soul by Ciel was freshly opened. I felt broken once again. I felt as if every second spent with him was a faraway dream.

"Why did you leave Ciel? Why?" I asked. I could feel the tears begin to pool in my eyes.

He watched me curiously for a bit before he leaned his mouth next to my ear.

"I left because I needed to protect everyone from what I now am." He whispered. Then, he moved away from me, and stepped back into the carriage.

"What are you exactly?!" I called to him. He looked at me, and right then was when I saw the pain and anguish in his royal ocean blue eyes.

"I'm something that you need to stay away from." he called back. Sebastian closed the door, and sat in the driver's seat. He snapped the reins, and the shadow horses trotted off away from me.

I stared at the retreating figure of the carriage, until Paula ran outside to coddle me.

"Miss Elizabeth! Where have you been at? Are you hurt?" She hugged me, and held my hands looking into my eyes for any sign of deceit.

"I'm fine." Was I though?

"Who was that? The carriage that dropped you off here?" She asked, leading me into the mansion.

I ignored her, trying to decide whether or not to tell them that I just met my fiancee. They didn't believe me before, they probably wouldn't believe me now.

"I'm going to bed, Paula. Night." I walked up the grand staircase, towards my bedroom. I wish Ciel didn't leave me here. I probably am never going to see him ever again.

I reached my bedroom, and looked out the huge bay window.

"Good Night Ciel," I whispered. "Wherever you are..."

* * *

**Well, that was longer than I originally intended. But that's fine. I haven't updated in awhile so, this chapter is compensation.**

**See ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there llamas! It's been awhile again, but at least I'm updating for ya! I will never abandon a story, not this one or any other one. So you can rest easy knowing that the reason for these late updates is due to procrastination, not abandonment! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth Midford

I had spent the next 2 weeks caught up in daydreams of Ciel. The only thing that reminded me that he wasn't just a dream was the gash on my arm. I almost didn't want it to heal for this reason.

'_Foolish..._' I scolded myself. This cut would most likely leave a scar. There was no reason as to why it shouldn't heal.

There was a rapt knocking on the door of my office. "Enter." I said. The door swung open to reveal a flustered looking Paula.

"Lady Elizabeth..." She panted. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, and her face was pale.

"Paula! You're sick!" I gasped, and made my way over to her. "Sit down." I ordered, as I grasped her elbow and lead to to the velvet couch by the bookcases.

"My lady...William...is...gone" Paula whispered. It seemed to take all of her strength to say those few words.

"That can wait! Why ever are you working in such a state as this?!" I demanded.

"It is..." Paula's eyes closed, and her breathing slowed. I quickly felt lay my ear against her chest. Her heartbeat slowed down dramatically.

"Paula..." I trailed off, and pulled my head away from her. She didn't answer. "No... You can't die. What the hell? How did this happen?" I said, shaking Paula's shoulders.

"Answer me Paula! That's an order!" I yelled. Paula opened one eye.

"I'm feeling a bit...under the weather. I need to rest now." Paula closed her eye again.

"No! You can't! Open your eyes Paula!" I demanded.

Again, she did not answer.

"Paula!" I screamed desperately. Paula's eyes remained closed.

"My, My. Whatever is the cause for all of this commotion?" I whirled around to see William standing there.

"Will! Go ring up a doctor! Paula's sick!" I ordered. Will ignored me, and instead stepped into the room.

Suddenly, I remembered...Paula said the Will had been missing. I gulped.

"Will...What are you doing?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster. Will once again ignored me (Why the hell does everyone ignore me?! Is this some sort of new game?!) and instead he walked over to the glass case holding the sword, and pulled it out slowly.

"If I recall correctly, you threatened Mr. Gavone with this sword, yes?" Will asked. His voice seemed off. It didn't sound like Will at all.

"Yes, I did. I assume that you must've heard everything?" I replied to his question with another question. He chuckled.

"Yes, _Will _heard everything." Will said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean, 'Will heard everything.'? You are Will." I said. Will unsheathed the sword, and walked over to me. I moved away from Paula, and started to step backwards. Unfortunately for me, a bookcase was in the way.

"I am not the man you know as _Will. _I am merely possessing this man's body for a short period of time, since his body is unsuited to a demon's conscience." Will approached closer and closer, until his face was before my own.

"If you're not Will...who are you?" I asked.

The moment the words left my mouth, I regretted to words. Will smiled, and his facial features began to melt like wax, and drip onto the floor in fatty clumps.

"Names have power. Are you sure you would like to know mine?" He asked. His clothes sizzled, and fell off of his body. Instead of seeing a nude body, however, his body parts had seemed to melt into each other like clay. Eventually, his body began to drip onto the floor as well.

I shook my head, and began to move my right hand ever so slowly towards a certain book entitled, "_The Great Escape_"

As the skin dripped onto the floor, the muscles underneath began to writhe and convulse in impossible ways. I had about seen enough, and decided it was now or never.

I pulled out the book, and suddenly the wall revolved, and I was in a long stone corridor with dim light making its way into the hall through cracks in the wall.

I heard a ferocious and malice filled roar echo from behind the wall. Immediately I took off running. That door should hold him for awhile.

I rounded the corner, and ran into a stone room. On the wall was a sheathed sword, and next to it, a long black cloak. I grabbed both, hurriedly put on the cloak and continued out of the room into a similar hallway as before.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I stood before a wooden door. It had a chain and lock on the handle. I cursed, then realized where the key was. Ever so slowly, I looked up above the door frame. One had to be tall in order to reach the key.

Well, shit.

I unsheathed the sword, and immediately the little hall way light up in a light purple. The sword was engulfed in purple flames.

I yelped, then decided that this was no time to question the strangeness of my mother's old sword. I had to get that key down before-

A roar echoed loudly through the halls. Too late.

I stuck the sword up, and knocked the key down. Catching it in my left hand, I unlocked the door, and got outside. Locking the door again, I sheathed the sword and pulled up the hood of the black cloak.

I needed to get to London. Now.

Immediately I ran across the backyard of the house. I had come out of the dark underground passage to end up in the back of the house.

As I reached the tree line, I heard the roar again only closer. Impostor Will must be at the door.

I quickly ran the shortest route possible through the thick undergrowth. When I was a little girl, I would explore the woods and surrounding fields of our lands. I knew my way through this forest like I knew the back of my hand.

Suddenly, I came out to the end of my territory. I was standing at the edge of the woods. I could see the city from here. It would take at least the rest of the day to get to the edge of London. When I got there, it would be night, and therefore all the more dangerous. It wouldn't be anything that I couldn't handle though. I had this...purple flame sword.

What was up with that? Now that I was out of immediate danger, I began to wonder.

This was my mother's old sword. I remember when I was about 6, my mother showed me the secret passage in Father's study. She told me that if I had ever needed to escape from the room in a hurry, this was the way to go. She told me that there was a cloak for blending in, and a special sword of hers that would be my protection. Shortly after, my mother hired a tutor to teach me how to spar with a sword.

Is that what Mother meant by special? Did Mother know about the strange purple flames?

My thoughts were interrupted, when I ran into someone and fell onto my back.

"Hey-!" I angrily said. I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Well, we just keep running into each other don't we?" Ciel's arrogant voice washed over me.

I looked up at him through my wild hair which was disheveled and bushy due to being tugged on by branches and such.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. His presence calmed me slightly, but not enough. "I need to go." I said, and stood up quickly.

"Whoa there, are you okay Elizabeth?" Ciel asked. I ignored him, and tried to walk away.

"Hey," Ciel grabbed me by my shoulders, "You look like a cornered animal. What's wrong?" He asked.

I pulled away from him. "Since when do you care? You've been gone for the last 12 years. Why would you suddenly give a fuck now?" I snapped.

Ciel's gaze hardened. "You've changed, Elizabeth. You're not the Lizzy that I used to know." I froze when he said my nickname, the name that I always tried to get him to say when I was a kid.

"Times change people, Phantomhive. Life doesn't wait around for people. It beats them down, until they feel no hope or joy. Until they're dead." I replied just as cold. I walked away from Ciel, and continued my journey towards London.

"Would you like a ride to London?" Ciel said. He suddenly appeared at my side. "It would be a shame for your dress to be ruined."

"No thank you." I said curtly, and continued along.

"Elizabeth, " Ciel's exasperation reached my ears. I turned in spite of my better judgement. "Get in the damn carriage." He ordered. I looked up at the smoky black carriage, that had appeared just as suddenly as Ciel.

I rolled my eyes, but I still got into the carriage. The door closed magically, and we were off.

"Elizabeth-" Ciel began.

"Shut up. Just...no. Don't talk to me please." I interrupted. Ciel nodded, and the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this guys, cause it might be awhile again. Sorry for non-regular updates, that's just how I roll!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
